The Ugly Peachick
The Ugly Peachick is the 31st episode of Scan2Go. This episode aired in America on April 6 2013 at 7:00/6:00c on Cartoon Network. Summary Planet Botto is a world of various sentient birds and about to have its Trial Cup race. While not on Team J.E.T.'s planned stops, fate (or maybe the writers) have different plans. A legacy Scan2Go racer lost the will to race and views Scan2Go as nothing more than a game. Kaz comes to his aid and helps both him and his machine start their journey. We, as viewers, learn more about the relationship between a machine and its racer. Don't miss this episode, if you want more clues and facts on the machine and racer relationship. Recap/Details Races / Race Results Notes, Trivia, Quotes, etc Trivia Quotes Allusions Production Notes Characters Character Debuts *Peaco *Gela *Peacoji *Young Peaco Ongoing Characters *Kaz Gordon *Fiona Ryder *Myron Seagram *Diego Montana *System P.E.L. *DJ Background / Extra Characters *Follower A *Follower B *Woman External Links / References *Scan2Go at TV.com ("The Ugly Peachick" episode) *Video of "The Ugly Peachick" at Watch Cartoon Online.com *Official discussion thread: 1x31: "Ugly Peachick" Spoilers allowed at TV.com Video Gallery Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 001.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 002.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 003.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 004.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 005.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 006.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 007.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 008.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 009.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 010.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 011.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 012.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 013.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 014.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 015.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 016.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 017.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 018.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 019.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 020.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 021.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 022.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 023.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 024.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 025.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 026.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 027.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 028.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 029.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 030.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 031.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 032.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 033.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 034.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 035.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 036.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 037.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 038.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 039.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 040.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 041.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 042.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 043.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 044.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 045.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 046.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 047.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 048.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 049.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 050.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 051.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 052.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 053.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 054.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 055.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 056.jpg Scan2Go_S01_E31_The_Ugly_Peachick_057.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 058.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 059.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 060.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 061.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 062.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 063.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 064.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 065.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 066.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 067.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 068.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 069.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 070.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 071.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 072.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 073.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 074.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 075.jpg Scan2Go S01 E31 The Ugly Peachick 076.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1